OpenFlow is a novel network model. An OpenFlow network may comprise an OpenFlow switch and an OpenFlow controller. Before communication between the OpenFlow switch and the OpenFlow controller, a connection has to be established therebetween. In order to realize the establishment of the connection, parameters of the connection to be established may be configured manually. Upon the parameter configuration of the connection to be established, the OpenFlow switch and the OpenFlow controller can perform connection establishment actions according to the parameters of the connection to be established.
The inventors have found the following problems in the prior art.
Configuring parameters of a connection to be established manually leads to a lower efficiency of establishing the connection between an OpenFlow switch and an OpenFlow controller, which is adverse for rapid connection establishment.